nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheilun, Stab der Nebel
Sheilun, Stab der Nebel wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Nebelwirkermönche. Beschreibung Dieser legendäre Stab diente einst dem letzten Kaiser von Pandaria dazu, sein Heimatland in Nebel zu hüllen. Noch heute wohnt ihm das Vermächtnis ewiger Weisheit und Entschlossenheit inne. Diese Waffe wurde bei Versuchen, die Lande Pandarias zu beschützen, zahlreichen Prüfungen unterzogen. In den Händen des richtigen Nebelwirkermönchs könnte er dazu beitragen, das Blatt im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion zu wenden. Während der Regentschaft des letzten Pandarenkaisers wurde eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, dass eine erbarmungslose Legion über die Welt Azeroths herfallen und nur Verwüstung zurücklassen würde. Zur Rettung seines Volkes unterzog sich Kaiser Shaohao einer Reihe von Prüfungen und nahm den uralten Stab Sheilun mit. Danach verwendete er seine neu gewonnene Weisheit, um Teil des Landes zu werden. Er spaltete Pandaria als eigenständigen Kontinent vom Rest der Welt ab und hüllte es in Nebel, um es zu schützen. Sein Stab fiel zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, bis die Mönche des Tianklosters ihn fanden und zur sicheren Aufbewahrung auf die Terrasse des Endlosen Frühlings brachten. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Mönch (23.10.2015) Ausbau * Vorlage "Atem der unsterblichen Schlange" - Objekt: Atem der unsterblichen Schlange. Herkunft: Smaragdgrüner Alptraum (Beute: Alptraumdrachen). Beschreibung: Ein wirbelnder Quell magischer Energie, der angeblich aus dem Bauch eines Großdrachen stammt, der älter ist als die Zeit selbst. Geschichte Die Geschichte von "Sheilun, Stab der Nebel" können Mönche durch Artefaktforschungen bei Lehrensucher Cho in der "Chronik der Zeitalter" beim Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge nachlesen: Nachzulesen in "Chronik der Zeitalter"; Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Habt Ihr Schon von Shaohao gehört? Von Kang, der Faust der Morgendämmerung? Von Xuen, dem Weißen Tiger? Wisst Ihr um die furchtbaren Prüfungen, die das Schicksal vor Tausenden von Jahren dem Volk von Pandaria auferlegte? Sheilun ist der lebende Beweis, dass man jeden Konflikt überdauern kann, jeden Tyrannen stürzen und jede Katastrophe abwenden… und dass ein mitfühlendes Herz all dies erst möglich macht. Sheilun wird Euch in den schweren Zeiten, die Euch erwaten, eine große Stütze sein. Tragt den Stab mit Stolz und bringt mit seiner Hilfe Eure Kameraden sicher nach Hause. Teil 1 "Ein seltsames Gefühl, Sheilun als mächtig zu bezeichnen, nicht wahr? Man könnte damit weder einen Berg mit einem Schlag dem Erdboden gleichmachen noch tausend Feinde mit nur einem Gedanken in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Für andere wäre dies womöglich eine Enttäuschung. Aber Ihr seid ein Mönch. Ihr wisst, dass wahre Macht in vielerlei Form auftritt. Manche streben nach der Macht eines Wasserfalls, der unter lautem Tosen auf die Felsen donnert. Ihr sucht die ruhige unausweichliche Macht eines tiefen Flusses, der Schluchten in den stärksten Stein schneidet und Krieger mit seinen Strömungen ohne das leisteste Kräuseln hinfortträgt. Sheilun ist die Verkörperung dieses Konzepts." - Meister Xunsu, Nebelwirker der Terrasse des Endlosen Frühlings. Dieser Stab war Zeuge vieler Schlachten in Pandaria. Er war dabei als ein Sklave ein ganzes Reich von Sklavenhaltern in die Knie zwang. Er war dabei, als ein Kaiser einen ganzen Kontinent vor dem sicheren Tod rettete. Sheilun birgt das Vermächtnis der alten Tage und der alten Geister. In den Händen all jener, die anderen helfen, ist dieser Stab wahrhaft mächtig. Teil 2 Lange vor der Zerschlagung, lange bevor der Süden von Azeroth als Pandaria bekannt war, ereignete sich in einem ganz besonderen Tal eine Explosion des Lebens. Vier Tiergeister hatte es zu jenem Ort gezogen, dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten, und sie waren von einem Potenzial überwältigt… wie auch von seiner Macht. Zu jener Zeit hatten finstere Mächte ein Auge auf die Geheimnisse des Tals geworfen. Ein Titatenhüter und seine Armee von Mogu beschützten das Land vor den Mantis und anderen Eindringlingen. Aber gegen das, was in seinem Inneren heranwuchs, konnte sich niemand wappnen. Die vier Geister beschlossen, sich in dem Tal niederzulassen. Es waren Xuen, der Weiße Tiger, Yu'lon, die Jadeschlange, Chi-Ji, der Rote Kranich und Niuzao, der Schwarze Ochse. Später einmal würden sie jeder unten dem Namen Himmlische Erhabene kennen. Unter ihrer Obhut gedieh das Leben in vielerlei Gestalt, und neue Völker und Kreaturen entstanden um das Tal der Ewigen Blüten herum. Zu ihnen zählsten die weisen Jinyu, die schelmischen Ho-zen und die friedliebenden Pandaren. Sie verehrten die Himmlischen Erhabenen, und im Gegenzug schenkten diese ihnen Wissen und Weisheit. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Frieden in diesem Teil der Welt. Teil 3 Der Frieden im Tal war nicht von Dauer. Das Grauen des Donnerkönigs setzte ihm ein Ende. Ein Mogukriegsfürst namens Lei Shen lehnte sich gegen seinen MEister auf, den Hüter Ra-den. Er eignete sich seine Macht an und krönte sich selbst zum Kaiser aller Mogu… und somit aller Völker, die in seinem Reich lebten. Wer sich ihm widersetzte, wurde getötet, wer sich ergab, den erwartete die Sklaverei. Als Erstes eroberte er das kleine Reich der Jinyu und die Länder ihrer Rivalen, der Ho-zen. Die Pandaren flohen in das raue Klima am Kun-Lai-Gipfel und suchten Schutz bei Xuen, dem Weißen Tiger. Xuen bot ihnen für einige Zeit Zuflucht. Aber schon bald kam Lei Shen mit einer Armee zu den Ausläufern des Kun-Lai. Aber anstatt anzugreifen, lies er eine Heruasforderung verkünden. Xuen solle sich einem Duell mit dem Donnerkönig stellen. Bei einem Sieg würde den Pandaren die Freiheit geschenkt, eine Niederlage würde sie alle in die Sklaverei führen. Eine Weigerung jedoch hätte die sofortige Hinrichtung aller Pandaren zur Folge. Xuen willigte ein. Das Duell zwischen dem Erhabenen der Stärke und dem Donnerkönig ließ viele Tage lang den Himmel und Erde erzittern. Am Ende fiel Xuen. Lei Shen ließ ihn jedoch nicht hinrichten, sondern brachte ihn zum höchsten Gipfel, dem Nimmerlaya. Dort wurde er angekettet und musste mit ansehen wie die Pandaren in die Sklaverei zogen, die Jahrtausende währen sollte. Aber auch wenn Xuen gefangen war, so war er doch nicht untätig. Und genau hier beginnt die Geschichte des Stabes erst richtig. Teil 4 Jahrtausende lang war Xuen auf sich allein gestellt und konnte nur tatenlos zuschauen, mit welcher Grausamkeit die Mogu ihre Sklaven behandelten. Und dann sah er, wie die Saat der Revolution aufging. Es begann mit einem einzelnen Pandaren, Kang, der erkannte, dass die Abhängigkeit der Mogu von der Sklavenarbeit ihr eigenes Reich schwächte. Er lernte, ohne Waffen zu kämpfen und die Stärken der Feinde gegen sie selbst zu richten, und unterrichtete auch andere in dieser Kunst. Schon bald entkamen er und seine Anhänger zum Kun-lai, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten und Lehren im Geheimen weiterentwickelten. Als Kang eines Tages auf den Gipfel des Nimmerlaya stieg, um Ruhe zur Meditation zu finden, begegnete er dort stattdessen Xuen. Die Isolation hatte den Weißen Tiger nicht zornig oder verbittert werden lassen. Vielmehr hatte er den Wunsch entwickelt, zu helfen. Er leitete Kang und die anderen jungen Mönche an, wie sie Stärke nicht in roher Kraft, sondern in der Ausdauer finden könnten. "Schaut, wie hart die Natur hier oben um ihr Überleben kämpfen muss", sagte Xuen ihnen. "Daran erkennt ihr wahre Stärke." Kang sah sich die wenigen, verstreuten Bäume und ihre verdrehten und knorrigen Formen auf dem Gipfel des Kun-Lai an. Und dann verstand er, dass sie sich mit ihrer robusten Gestalt und den tiefen Wurzeln perfekt an ihre Umgebung angepasst hatten, um den beißenden Winden und dem kalten Schnee zu trotzen. Ebendiese Bäume bildeten die Wände des Mönchsklosters und lieferten das Holz, aus dem sie ihre ersten Waffen herstellten, keine Schwerter, wie ihre Feinde sie hatten, sondern Stäbe. Kang brachte seinen Stab zu Xuen, der diesen segnete. Kang nannte ihn "Sheilun" nach seinem Sohn, der unter der Grausamkeit der Mogu vor Jahren gestorben war. Kang trug Sheilun jahrelang während der ganzen Revolution der Pandaren bei sich. Nicht der Stab gewann den Krieg. Es waren Kangs Worte, die die Sklaven der Mogu aufrüttelten, und Kangs Wille trieb ihn selbst immer weiter voran, auch wenn alles verloren schien. Manchmal war Sheilun ein einfacher Wanderstecken. Doch an einigen Tagen war er das Einzige, das die Schwerter und Äste der Mogu davon abhielt, ihm das Herz aus dem Leib zu schneiden. Sheilun war bei ihm, als Kang starb und sein Leben gab, um den letzten Mogukaiser zu stürzen. Durch dieses Opfer befreite der frühere Sklave ganz Pandaria. Teil 5 Sheilun wurde in das Kloster in den Bergen zurückgebracht und diente als stilles Symbol dafür, was man durch die Stärke der inneren Harmonie alles erreichen konnte. Das Kloster selbst war allerdings alles andere als still. Dort war es noch nie so geschäftig zugegangen. Xuen warnte die Mänche, sie seien zwar frei, doch sie hätten die Verantwortung dafür übernommen, Pandaria vor jenen zu schützen, die ihm böse gesinnt waren und es für sich haben wollten. Alle einhundert Jahre würden die Mantis - gefährliche, instektenähnliche Kreaturen - im Schwarm über das Land herfallen. Das einzige, was sie aufhalten konnte, waren tapfere Seelen, die auf dem Schlangenrücken kämpften - einer großen Mauer, die Pandaria vor dem alles verschlingenden Chaos der Mantis schützte. Die in Kun-Lai zurückgebliebenen Mönche machten es sich zur Aufgabe, gegen diese Bedrohung gewappnet zu sein. Und alle hundert Jahre standen Pandarenmönche oben auf dem Schlangenrücken, stellten sich den überwältigenden Wellen der Mantis und riskierten ihr Leben zum Schutz ihres Landes. Xuen entsandte jedes Mal einen Nebelwirker, der Sheilun in diesen hundertjährlichen Kampf trug. Man kann unmöglich sagen, wie viele Leben diejenigen retten konnten, die diesen Stab trugen oder wie vielen von ihnen für Pandaria starben. Doch ihre Opfer waren nicht vergebens. Die Mauer steht bis zum heutigen Tage. Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Das Geschenk des Kaisers Galerie Sheilun, Stab der Nebel BLZ 2015-08-10.jpg|Blizzard Vorschau (10.08.2015).jpg Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Mönch